1. Field of Invention
This present inventing relates to a method and apparatus for secrecy or secured communication, and more particularly to a method and apparatus of system user identification which can be adapted to recognize printing, handwriting, or customer figures.
2. Description of Related Arts
In current technique the most popular method of identifying a user for further operation on a system is using different kinds of IC cards. Recently some particular physical features information gathered from the user is used as the identification too. For example, the Chinese patent number 99815820, PCT/US99/29036 disclosed a method named “A system using the constantly changing physical features as the cipher key”. This technique uses user's physical features as the cipher key while the physical features are constantly changing. The system using this technique gathers the image of the user's finger print. Cooperated with a random data generator, a portion of the image instead of the whole image is transmitted. Because the sections of the transmitted image are selected randomly and keep changing, un-authorized receiver can only get a partial instead of a whole image. The verification of the finger print image will be processed by a remote agent.
Another example, disclose by Chinese patent number 98812158, PCT/US98/23327, is a method named “Generating cipher key using biological statistic data”. As this invention, finger print is first received and groups of features are collected. Those feature groups comprise a message generated according to the feature groups. In one embodiment, the message is a sample which consist the feature group. In an alternative embodiment, the message is a sub group which is not consisted in the sample. Another embodiment uses the feature groups of the finger print image to generate a digital certificate. The public cipher key is based on the finger print image.
For both methods, every terminal of verification module needs a relative physical feature collecting device. It courses resource wasting. Further more, once the password is set, it will be stored in the device, it is not safe.